


Special occasion

by JessicaMariana



Series: Anniversary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Khan, Peter and Sherlock’s anniversary, and the plan is to do something special, but as usual their urges speak louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



The dark room was blissfully quiet. The rain outside and the steady breaths of the two others in the room was tranquilising. Peter lay with his hand under his head, listening as he slowly drifted back to sleep. He didn’t remember what had woken him up.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. To his right Khan shifted and rolled onto his side, now facing him. Khan sleepily draped his arm over Peter’s waist and soon he was deep asleep again. With his eyes closed, Peter smiled to himself and shifted closer to Khan. On his left, Sherlock now felt the cold air seep in between them and followed Peter closely, snuggling up against his side and resting his forehead against his shoulder. Peter reached towards Sherlock and pulled his arm over his own waist too.

Sunday tomorrow, Peter thought tiredly as he tried to recapture the tranquility he’d felt a moment ago. And then it hit him, what had woken him up: it was his, Sherlock’s and Khan’s anniversary. Their fifth anniversary. He’d been thinking about it long before he went to bed, trying to figure out what to do the next day. It didn’t feel like it had already been so long. Peter thought back to the time when they’d all been at university, when they’d first met. He thought about the day when they’d all gotten engaged. He began fiddling with the silver band around his ring finger. He didn’t get much further into his memories before he was back asleep.

 

The next morning Peter got up before the other two and snuck into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was determined to serve it in bed so he tried to be as fast and silent as he could. Much to his joy his plan worked; neither Khan nor Sherlock had gotten up by the time he had neatly loaded the tray for them.

He picked it up and headed for the bedroom. He pushed the door open and walked in. He set the tray on the bed between his two lovers and bent over them one at a time to say “good morning” and to kiss them on their cheeks.

Khan stirred immediately. He was the one to usually wake early so he was only half asleep. Sherlock on the other hand needed at least three kisses, one of which had to be on the lips, to even stir. When both were awake, Peter smiled brightly at them.

“There’s breakfast,” he said happily.

Sherlock raised his head and looked at him, muddled. He still hadn’t woken up properly and wondered why Peter had food in bed. Khan looked at him too, also muddled, but not as much - he had a hunch today was something special.

“Happy anniversary,” Peter continued.

The other two then both understood the reason for breakfast in bed, and they replied Peter’s smile with their own. Khan sat up and leaned over to kiss Peter properly. He then  turned to his left and bent over Sherlock still lying down and kissed him as well.

Sherlock enjoyed it and thought it best to follow Khan’s lead, despite him still not wanting to get up from under the warm cover of the duvet. He got up and kissed Peter too. He then looked more closely at the tray between them. There was smaller fruits and berries, fresh toast and for it butter and a couple of different jams, and three cups of tea.

“It looks delicious,” Khan said, reading Sherlock’s mind.

“There’s nothing you’d rather like to have instead?” Peter asked.

“No, no, this is good,” Khan was already picking up a couple of strawberries.

Sherlock agreed and sipped at the mildly sweetened tea.

“Alright then, dig in,” Peter prompted and also picked up one of the tea cups. “So, do you have any wishes for today?” He looked at his two lovers over the edge of the cup.

Sherlock and Khan exchanged looks. They both answered “no”.

Peter knew very well that Sherlock didn’t like to make a big deal out of any occasions, but Khan didn’t mind. If they made plans, Sherlock would tag along anyway.

Khan bit into a slice of buttered toast and asked: “Is there something you had in mind?” He looked at Peter who shrugged. Peter always had ideas of what to do, but as it was their joint special day he wanted the others to be part of the planning as well. He’d too often been reminded by Khan that he acted motherly and liked to be the one to decide.

“But if I am the mother,” Peter had replied once. “then you must be the father... making Sherlock our baby.” They had all laughed at the thought.

“How about we just start out by finishing this?” Khan said and started to butter up another slice of toast which he put on Sherlock’s plate. “Eat.”

Sherlock glanced at him, but did as he was told. They sat in silence as they filled their stomachs, and when most of the food was gone, Peter got off the bed and picked up the tray to take it back to the kitchen.

“Alright,” he said as he crossed the room. “Let’s get dressed. We’ll go out and then see what we’ll do.”

Khan followed him out of the room, leaving Sherlock alone. He walked close to Peter until he stopped. Peter set the dishes down and started loading the dishwasher. Khan put away what was needed in the fridge.

Soon Sherlock shuffled into the room, wearing trousers, a clean shirt and his favourite dressing gown. He observed the domestic scene before him. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.

Peter looked over his shoulder. He set the last dish down and walked up to Sherlock. He kissed his lover gently on the lips, cupping his jaw with both hands as he did. Sherlock loved kissing Peter, his lips felt amazingly soft against his own. Sherlock stepped closer to him, pressing his body up against the other’s still half-naked one. Peter slid his hands down Sherlock’s shoulders to his sides to wrap around his waist.

Khan watched them kiss and hug, and felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He approached Peter from behind and leaned his chin against his bare shoulder. He kissed the crook of his neck. Peter hummed approvingly. Sherlock ran his hands up Peter’s chest and over his shoulders to run through Khan’s dishevelled hair.

Peter leaned his head back against Khan, out of Sherlock’s reach. “Come now,” he said. “Things to do...”

Khan chuckled behind him, and his deep voice sent vibrations up Peter’s spine, causing him to shudder.

 

“I think it’s only fair if we do something all three of us would enjoy.”

Peter walked at Sherlock and Khan’s sides down the street. They had finally gotten out of their flat. Khan had spent several moments stripping everything Peter put on off, just so he could kiss his soft skin. Sherlock had then insisted on doing so once to Khan. And they had eventually ended up on the bedroom floor together, kissing passionately while rutting against each other.

They were now finally on their way. Khan suggested they go the the National Gallery as they all appreciated art to some extent; Sherlock said he’d buy them lunch afterwards; and Peter was happy just to be with them.

 

After a tour of the Gallery, Sherlock hailed a cab. It had started to rain again and it was freezing outside. It felt like ice when it whipped against their faces. As soon as a cab pulled aside Sherlock ushered the other two in first.

“Where to?” asked the driver over his shoulder.

“It’s too early for lunch,” Sherlock looked at his partners.

“Yes, I’m still satisfied from breakfast,” Khan concurred.

Now they both looked at Peter. He didn’t know what to say. He had no suggestions.

“Just drive along,” Sherlock told the driver, and off they went. It was nice and warm in the back of the cab, and sitting next to each other it quickly became even warmer.

“How about we just go back home?” Peter asked while looking out the window at the cars passing by. He felt a hand on his thigh and turned to look at Khan who was smiling at him. His other arm was wrapped around Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock was looking out the other window. He looked bored.

Not a good sign, Peter thought, slightly worried that Sherlock would do something drastic if he didn’t get stimulation soon.

“Sounds good to me,” Khan murmured into Peter’s ear as reply to his suggestion.

He gave the driver their address. When the cab stopped outside their house, Sherlock happily got out followed by Khan and Peter. They paid for the ride and then walked hand in hand up the steps to the entrance. While waiting for the lift, Khan leaned towards Sherlock. Peter wondered what he was whispering.

“How will we get rid of that look on your face?” Khan asked loud enough for Peter to hear

Sherlock frowned. “Look?” he said nonchalantly.

“Khan’s right,” Peter chimed in. “You look bored. We can’t have that. Not today.”

Sherlock felt a shiver build up his spine. Suddenly he wasn’t bored at all. He knew exactly what the other two had in mind.

The lift gave off a ding and the threesome stepped inside. Expectant, Sherlock unbuttoned his coat and removed his scarf while they went up. Well inside their hallway, they all took off their jackets, shoes and whatnot.

Khan and Peter then turned towards Sherlock. They backed him up against the wall. Peter kissed his long neck; Khan kissed the other side. Khan’s hands roamed up Sherlock’s slim waist and tugged his shirt out of his trousers. Peter’s right hand found its way down Sherlock’s back, cupping his soft ass firmly. Sherlock arched his back and pressed back against Peter. Khan slipped his cool hand inside Sherlock’s shirt and up his chest. Sherlock gasped. His nipples instantly peaked under the touch. Khan hummed. He let his left hand join Peter’s right one on Sherlock ass, and together they pulled at his trousers, wanting them off. Sherlock scrambled to undo his belt, but he couldn’t concentrate on the simple task of unhooking the little metal piece from the hole. Peter noticed this and chuckled.

“There’s no hurry,” he said. “We have all day.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, but it didn’t help. His fingers were still fumbling. Khan now looked down as well. He smiled. He gave Sherlock a look of pity before he got down on his knees and helped him get the blasted thing off. After the belt and Sherlock’s trousers had been yanked off and tossed onto the floor, Khan pressed his shoulder against Sherlock’s waist and hoisted him up on his shoulder. Sherlock clung to him surprised. He got carried into the bedroom without a word, and Peter followed behind.

Khan set Sherlock down on the bed. He and Peter watched as Khan stripped off his shirts and jeans. The sight of his strong arms and his chiselled chest bare had Peter licking his lips. He too began to strip.

Khan tossed his clothes on the floor and turned towards Peter. He didn’t have to say anything because Peter could tell by the look in his face that Khan wanted him to get closer. Peter walked up to him and stood there quietly, their faces only an inch apart. Khan ghosted his lips over Peter’s and inhaled the scent of the cologne he and Sherlock had given him for his birthday. His hands slid up Peter’s thighs and hips to rest on his waist. He removed the last piece of clothing off Peter’s body and let the pants drop to the floor. Peter stepped out of them and wrapped his arms around Khan’s broad shoulders. He pressed himself up against his lover, rubbing his half hard cock against the other. Khan bit his lip and rolled his hips.

Sherlock, feeling somewhat forgotten, cleared his throat. The other two glanced down at him with devious smiles. Peter let go of Khan and crawled up on the bed next to Sherlock after which he started popping up one button after another on his plum coloured shirt. He wanted it off. Khan joined them on Sherlock’s other side. He planted kisses up Sherlock’s jaw line and nipped at this earlobe. Sherlock let a moan escape his slightly parted lips.

“Don’t,” Sherlock closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the mattress. “Not th--- Ah! Peter.”

Peter had grabbed Sherlock’s cock by the base and swallowed the entire length in one smooth motion. Sherlock blindly reached for Peter’s head and pulled at his hair to get him off. But Peter wouldn’t move. Khan raised his head to watch. He swallowed hard. The sight of Peter’s nose buried in Sherlock’s pubes and his eyes tearing up had Khan’s cock hardening further where it rested between him and Sherlock. Sherlock felt it against his hip and reached his free hand down to stroke it. Khan breathed heavily into his ear and closed his eyes. He hummed, the reverberations of his deep voice causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through Sherlock’s body to his cock. It twitched inside Peter’s mouth. Peter gagged and had to pull off. Saliva dripped down from between his lips and coated Sherlock’s cock despite his attempt to suck it all up. Sherlock’s breath trembled.

“Peter,” he said. His voice was thick with lust and his eyes blown wide. “Would you- would you ride me?”

Peter looked up and saw a faint pink shade colour Sherlock’s cheeks. He couldn’t say no when he looked like that and asked so nicely.

“As you wish,” Peter said and immediately repositioned himself over Sherlock’s hips. He rolled his hips and set up a slow pace, rubbing their cocks together. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them while watching Sherlock’s expressions change.

Khan watched Peter silently. He had a hand wrapped around the hand Sherlock had around his cock and helped him keep up the rhythm of his strokes.

Peter slipped the fingers out of his mouth and reached behind himself. He fingered at his hole and worked himself open while still keeping his hips in motion.

Sherlock’s cock dripped of precome and it got smeared between him and Peter. Then Khan stopped. He let go of Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock let go of his cock. He watched Khan sit up and crawl down to Peter. Khan straddled Sherlock’s thighs and placed his big hands on Peter’s shoulders. Peter glanced back at him, wondering what he was up to.

Khan smiled at him and then pushed him forward over Sherlock. With his hands against Sherlock’s chest, Peter moaned unabashedly. Khan’s long fingers were teasing his hole; one was already making its way inside him. Sherlock found Peter’s face incredibly erotic. He had to kiss him. He cupped Peter’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. His tongue slid over Peter’s lips and requested entrance. Peter parted them and exhaled heavily when Sherlock’s tongue collided with his. Sherlock could taste himself on Peter. He frowned - he’d never gotten used to it.

Khan thrust deeper, making Peter buck his hips. He wanted more. Khan could read his body language and teased the rim with the tip of another finger. It was tight, but it went in. Peter drew his breath. His cock throbbed. Sherlock reached down between them and grabbed both lengths in his hand. He started to lazily stroke them.

A moment later, Khan thought Peter felt ready and gently let his fingers slip out. Peter squirmed at the loss. His hole twitched. Sherlock let go of their cocks and absentmindedly put his fingers to his lips. Peter straightened above him and rolled his hips once more. He grabbed Sherlock’s cock and lined it up with his ass. He raised his hips and sank down on it. It was thicker than Khan’s two fingers, but the stretch felt good. Peter moaned and his mouth hung open as he sank further on the length.

Khan swallowed behind him and stroked himself while watching Sherlock’s cock disappear inside Peter.

“Khan,” Sherlock called. “Come here.”

Khan looked over Peter’s shoulder and saw Sherlock’s half-lidded eyes locked on him. He did as he was asked and crawled over. Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

“Fill me up,” he breathed.

Precome dripped off the head of Khan’s cock at the thought of it filling Sherlock’s mouth past its limit. Khan shuddered.

Sherlock told him to get on his knees above his head and face Peter. Well in position, Khan guided his cock to Sherlock’s full lips. They parted and his tongue flicked out to lap at the glistening head. He sucked at it and let it gradually sink deeper into his mouth.

Khan leaned his hands against the mattress on either side of Sherlock’s shoulders and started thrusting in and out, matching the rhythm of Peter who had gotten adjusted and was raising and lowering his ass around Sherlock’s cock.

A few minutes later Sherlock raised his hands from Peter’s thighs to Khan’s hips. He urged Khan deeper. He leaned his head as far back against the mattress as he could to straighten out his neck. Khan readjusted himself and carefully thrust deeper, feeling Sherlock relax his jaw and neck. Sherlock couldn’t take much, though. He immediately gagged around the thick length, causing his saliva to overflow and drool down his cheeks. Khan started to pull back, but Sherlock held on to him. Only when he let go some seconds later did Khan pull out completely. Sherlock eyes were misty with tears but he was smiling. There was something about giving up control that made him feel a new level of euphoria, so he asked Khan to do it again.

Peter watched as Khan’s cock stretched out Sherlock’s throat again, slightly deeper this time. The image made the heat in the pit of his stomach burn hotter and he had to grab himself by the base of his cock not to come. He groaned loudly and let his mouth fall open. Khan glanced up at him and their eyes met. He felt another rough shudder wash over him. He was going to come.

“Fuck,” Khan moaned. He gently raised his hips and started to slide out of Sherlock mouth while trying hard not to come down his throat.

Sherlock reluctantly let him halfway out, but insisted on Khan coming inside him. He sucked at the head, urging him on. His tongue pressed up against his frenulum. Khan swore, closed his eyes and hunched over as his cock throbbed and he came, spilling the thick fluid into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock swallowed it all as best as he could, and the other two could see how his throat worked up and down.

Peter’s breath trembled, and he suddenly stopped moving and clenched his knees against Sherlock’s sides. Khan looked up at him, his eyes blown wide. Sherlock felt Peter’s ass tighten around him and it became too much for him.

“Oh God,” he cried. His body jerked as his cock shot out his come inside Peter. Peter whimpered and dug his fingertips into Sherlock’s hipbones. He came too, painting Sherlock’s stomach and chest with white stripes.

“Fuck,” Peter said breathlessly and slumped down on top of Sherlock.

Sherlock slipped out of his ass and Peter squirmed. Sherlock’s come drooled past his rim, down onto the mattress.

Khan was the first to get up. He shuffled out of the room and came back a moment later with a damp towel with which he helped his lovers get most of the mess away.

“We should take a shower,” Peter murmured. His eyes were closed and he felt like going to sleep.

“No, a bath,” insisted Sherlock who normally didn’t like baths since he found them tedious.

Khan smiled. He agreed with Peter, saying that if they took a bath they’d never get out.

“So, let’s take a shower,” he said “And then go out for that lunch you promised us.” He kissed Sherlock on his clammy forehead and stroked Peter’s hair back from his face.

Peter hummed in agreement, and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.

“After lunch...” he added tiredly, but didn’t finish his sentence. However his two lovers knew what he meant and they chuckled.

“After lunch,” Peter and Khan agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
